Journal of severus Snape
by chaos.the.sister.of.death
Summary: Severus journal . survivors of abuse know when one person tells you some thing is wrong and another tells you the exact opposite it can be confusing
1. Chapter 1

As Written By Severus

A/N - its an au and besides its fanfiction . so here goes nothing.

PS - No flames sheesh cut me some slack I'm new to writing hope you enjoy this. :-D

PPS - the story unbetaed . and I'm pretty lousy using full stop and commas . don't judge me

Summary - severus journal. Survivors of abuse will know it's confusing when your told something is had but others tell you the exact opposite.

Takes place in marauders time

Today I turned fourteen . I didn't get any gifts but that's alright. I took a walk in the forest at spinners end and bumped into a man , he was very tall and very nice. I didn't trust him at first but we talked a lot and got to know each other I found out he was a famous Japanese author and was in London for an award he won. Did i mention he was cute but he would never fall for me but he walked me home and kissed my hand when he said goodbye but I don't think I'll see him again. Best birth day ever.


	2. Chapter 2 surprise

Major time skip of like 2 weeks.

PS - the story is in severus POV

Today I met the same guy from the forest I found out he's name is Azreal usami heh I can't believe I didn't know his name even when I told him mine I didn't ask for his. He took me to this really big restaurant for dinner as an apology for not telling me his name I said it was OK but he is persistent and wouldn't take no for an answer so I ended up having dinner with Azreal at a restaurant.

After dinner we went to see a muggle movie , then we went on a walk and finally we arrived at my house where he kissed me goodbye and left. I had to be careful so I won't wake my 'loving' Father. I made it to my room and fell into the first peaceful dream I've had in years dreaming of me and azreal.

 **Time Skip**

" severus, I've only known you for a few week and your an amazing person so I want to ask you if you will like to be my boyfriend." Usagi-san (as I've taken to call him now) said. I was astonished like he said we've only known each other for a week but I feel this strong connection to him that I can't explain and I can't decide whether I'm ecstatic or nervous so I say "yes , yes , yes I will be your boyfriend usagi-san " with a squeal, I can't believe it someone actually wants me, I'm so happy I start to cry tears of joy. "There there sevy-kun every thing will be alright." Usagi-san hugs me and sloths me and I hug back; "I love you" I whisper to him as I hug him tighter and he whispers back in Japanese "watashi was suki da". We stay that way watching the stars until I eventually fall asleep in the comforts of usagi-sans warmth.

 **Don't kill me please BTW I know little nihongo(Japanese) so here's the translation**

 **Watashi was suki da - I love you too**

 **Please review pwetty please :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chappy here enjoy, please review**

 **'Bold text' for Japanese**

 **'** _Italics' for thoughts_

'Text' for normal speech'

By the way, this is a slash if you don't like it then don't read

Enjoy

Its been long since I've written huh, so here's an update on the past few weeks. A lot of things happened after i agreed to be usagi-sans boyfriend for starters I'm now living with usagi-san and i also found out that he's a wizard can you believe it , I found out when I caught him using magic to make a single crystalized rose. You should have seen his face he was so worried I would leave him but that worry soon turned into shock when all I did was hug him.

We sat down after a few minutes of silence and told each other of our life experiences, I learnt he came from a rich pure blood family who lived in Japan and that his parents were died in an accident when he was only twelve,how he was raised by the servants who worked for his parents and how he took to writing to ease the pain of loosing his parents.

He buried himself in his studies so he could become an author (apparently although he is from a pure blood family they aren't as biased and prejudiced as the pure bloods in Britain) and completed both his magical and muggle studies by the age of seventeen and from there became a famous author.

And in turn I told usagi-san about my life, how my father was a drunk and how he abused me,how he killed my mother when I was five, how he abused me for years. I told usagi-san about the first time I saw hogwarts, how I made a new friend, how I was tormented by the marauders each year only to return home to an abusive father and finally I told usagi-san about the day I lost my first and only friend.

By the end of the story I was crying because it hurts, it hurts so much. Usagi-san just held me and comforted me telling me how everything is going to be alright and that he won't let anyone or anything hurt me and that promise made my heart lighter because i knew he would keep it.

It was getting late and I tried to leave but usagi-san wouldn't let me go and told me that he wouldn't let me go back to my father and that I'll be staying with him from now on and it made me overjoyed that not only am I not going back their but also the knowledge that someone cares for my well-being and that that some one is usagi-san warms my heart and that's how I ended up living with usagi-san.

 **Please review. reviews=love, love=inspiration and inspiration=more chapter. And also if you have any suggestion don't hesitate to tell me either through the reviews or you can just PM me ;-)**


End file.
